


Gift

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wants to spoil his baby. Nitori is getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the beginning of their relationship. Probably have been seeing each other for about two or three weeks. I'm sorry for how short this is... and how uneventful/anti climatic.. I have been feeling pretty dead lately and writing has been a struggle. But I want to do more with these two in this au so...  
> Reminder, there is a huge age difference, so you can always age Nitori up if you want.

Sousuke's hand was heavy on the back of his neck but not uncomfortable, as they made their way down the sidewalk.  Nitori always loved going shopping with Sousuke because he took him to the downtown strip, where all the "fancy shops" were, as Nitori called them.  Really, it was the high end, rich part of the city, with boutiques and restaurants that only the wealthy and upper-class got to indulge in.  To Nitori, it was like a trip to the playground; exciting and fun, something he would never bore of.  In Sousuke's eyes, the fine fabric that hung on clothing racks and invaluable knick knacks were nothing special, nothing awe inspiring.  But Nitori marveled at them as if they were rare treats, and Sousuke supposes that's what they were to the boy.

"Try it on."

Nitori looked up at Sousuke and then back down at the silk scarf he had gently been running his fingers along.

"Oh, no.  I really couldn't!"

"Why not?" Sousuke's thumb brushed against the soft hair at the base of Nitori's neck.

The scarf was a warm peach color, almost white, like the sands of a tropical island and had what Nitori assumed to be a floral pattern spreading out from one corner, but the watercolor like blotches could be interpreted as the ocean, with their bluish-green hues.  Nitori _did_ love the scarf.

"Because..." _Because I am wearing clothing from a thrift store and this scarf costs more than my entire wardrobe._ "Because I don't think it's very... _me_."

Sousuke slid the scarf off the hanger and through Nitori's fingers, and before Nitori had time to react, the silk was being draped around his neck and over his shoulders.

"I think it is _very much_ you."

Nitori felt his face heat up and could barely hear himself speak.  "Thank you..."  Nitori peeked at Sousuke through his bangs and smiled.

"I'm getting it for you."

Nitori's eyes flew open wide in panic and he hurried to take the scarf off.

"No!  Really!  Please, don't.  It's too much money and I don't _need_ it."

Sousuke leveled him with a stern look which had the boy stutter to a stop and bow his head embarrassed.

"Ai."

A warm hand cupped his face.  Nitori closed his eyes.

"Do you like the scarf?"

Nitori nodded his head after a moment.  Sousuke brushed his hair off his forehead and Nitori cracked open his eyes, keeping his gaze averted.

"Then let me spoil you."

Nitori stuck his lip out and pouted.  Sousuke tsked.  Nitori pouted harder.

" _Ai._ "

"But it's so expensive!"

"It's fine.  I want you to have it."

Nitori scuffed the sole of his sneaker on the floor, looking down at floor.  He knew he was acting like a child but he didn't know how else to behave.

"But it doesn't go with anything I own."

Sousuke put his finger to his chin in mock thought and smirked.  "Looks like we'll have to go shopping for you then."

Oh, this was too much!  "N-no!  You really don't have to!"

"Ai, babe, I know I don't.  I know I don't have to do anything.  But I _want_ to."  Sousuke leaned down and whispered, "Let me spoil my baby."

Nitori wasn't used to this kind of attention, but how could he resist when Sousuke put it _that_ way?        

"Okay."

And then they were walking out of the shop with the scarf along with a vest and a sweater.  Nitori leaned up on his tiptoes and quickly pecked Sousuke on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Sousuke nodded and took the shopping bags from Nitori's hands.  They strolled at a leisurely pace, Nitori loosely holding onto Sousuke's arm, simply enjoying each other's company and the crisp autumn weather.

"Daddy?"

Sousuke made a noise to let Nitori know he heard.

"Can we go out for ice cream?"

"Sure, love."

"Can I choose the place?"

"Anywhere you want, babe."

Nitori smiled and swung Sousuke's arm.  "There's a place near my house that I always used to go to as a kid in the summer!  They have an indoor shop too, so it's open until the winter!"

Sousuke ran his hand through Nitori's hair and looked down at him while they walked.  "Wouldn't it be risky to go out near your house?"

Nitori pursed his lips.  He hadn't thought of that.  "Maybe... But... We're just going out for ice cream!  It's nothing suspicious!  If anyone from school saw us they'd just think you were a relative."

"If you say so."

* * *

 

Sousuke and Nitori sat at a small table near a window in the ice cream parlor.  Sousuke had a plain vanilla cone, which made Nitori snort and call him a boring old man, and Nitori had a strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles.

"Wanna taste?"  He held the cone out to Sousuke, who leaned forward and licked the pink ice cream.

"Sprinkles have no taste."

Nitori rolled his eyes.  "You are _such_ an old man."  Sousuke smiled and went back to his own ice cream cone, his _old man_ cone, and nudged Nitori's foot under the table.

"Easy, babe.  Gonna hurt my feelings."

"Sorry, Daddy."  Nitori stuck out his tongue and was definitely _not_ sorry.  "Don't worry, I like you just the way you are."

Yes, Nitori definitely loved the creases in the corners of Sousuke's eyes when he smiled, and the salt and pepper texture of his hair starting  to gray in a middle aged fashion, and his toned body (perfect body) starting to go a little soft, but still firm and able in its strength.

Everything about Sousuke was _perfect_ and Nitori couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be doted on by such a man.

"You're a suck up."

Nitori shrugged.  "But that's why you love me."

"It is."


End file.
